Embrace Your True Nature
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: Seras hates blood, and runs away. Alucard comes after her and things happen, we meet Seras adoptive family. Rated for future stuff. AxS
1. Drop of Humanity

Embrace Your True Nature

By Daughter of the Black

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but you know that I would totally let Alucard be my master…uh, well not like you really needed or wanted to know that.

A/N: This is an AlucardxSeras Fic, and is all about her fight.

Chapter One: Drop of Humanity

An empty blood pack sat on the wood table, small droplets on the floor led towards the bathroom. Standing outside you could hear the woman retching inside, and even better if you could phase through the wall. The young vampire still clung to her humanity; it was a thread she was not ready to cut. She may be forced to drink vile blood, but she tended to gag if no one stopped her. As it was, she was close to breaking, and she could not let that happen. The mirror showed a young woman with short strawberry blonde hair, and blue eyes with a thin rim of red, they never seemed to be the same shade twice though. Her lips stained a gruesome red, and her large bust heaving as she regained control of her body.

Reeling backwards as she caught her own reflection, she hit the wall. She quickly pulled the uniform she usually wore off, it had small stains on the front, and it only made her want to retch some more. She slipped her hand into the shower, searching blindly for the knob; she turned it as hot as it went, and backed up to the door. Sinking down to the floor, the girl thought about just what she was, was it really so bad to accept it and move on.

Her back against the door, she stared blankly down at the hands, that yesterday seemed so much more vibrant than today. Today, she looked paler than ever; she had to get out now, but how, and where. Did it really matter where she went, just away from this place where she was dying, or at least her last drop of humanity was evaporating. The steam from the water had encompassed the room, coating everything with a misty white cloud. Not only did it cover her body, it filled her lungs and nose, drowning her in a way. The heat made her sweat and the worry that filled every breath did too.

Finally, she managed to pull herself from the floor, and step into the shower, the breath was forced from her lungs as she moved underneath the nozzle. Gasping as the scalding water cascaded down her body, drenching her hair and rinsing dried blood from her 'breakfast' of her body. To most anyone else, the water would have driven them from the room, burning their bodies to a disturbing end. It was like fire raining from the sky, wonderful and painful all at the same time. Scentless gels and shampoos sat in bottles and jars lining the walls, the woman shuddered, scentless. No way to cover the smell of blood, but excellent if you don't want to be tracked or smelled out. That was how it was here, order and effectiveness, it was scary, she loved her master to be sure, but it was fear that kept her in line most times.

Swiftly she turned the water off and her hand snaked out the door to grasp the black bathrobe, which hung on a silver hook next to the shower. This mansion had a tendency to have men walk in on you in moments when you did not want the company. It was better to be prepared than taken by surprised as everyone soon learns. She slid a towel around her chest and then slipped her arms into the robe. Stepping into the colder air outside the sauna like shower, she shivered. Toweling her hair dry, she thought long and hard about what she had in mind. She quickly dumped her dirty uniform and towels into the laundry shoot and then walked into her room.

The sparse room was that way by choice, the only real decoration was a black coffin that lay in the center of the room, a table, and a small armoire. Skirting the coffin she was forced to sleep in, she made her way to the armoire and pulled out a large duffle, quickly she stuffed her clothing into the bag, along with shoes and her small stash of money that she had been allotted to buy things she wanted.

Her bag packed, she pulled out the few things she had not packed, a black skirt, and a red long sleeve shirt. Her tapered waist was bare, the skin up to just under her chest was bare, and the wide expanse of neck and shoulders exposed pure white skin. The short skirt came to just below her butt, and black leggings came to her thighs, her feet encased by boots that ended at her knee. A long black trench coat covered her and sunglasses that were blacker than the night which her master so loved. Settled, she slipped out of the room, into the black hall, where no one would see her, no one liked to come down this far. The woman knew of one passage that was never guarded, except by a large boulder that was fair hard to move, that was unless you were servants dedicated to the night.

Once under the moon, and the stars, the girl could breathe, the most difficult part was over, she needed only to make it across the city to her adoptive family's home, at least she had never told anyone of that place, and she was thankful for it. She walked a few miles, just to get towards the main streets and away from the lands of her imprisonment. Cars whipped past her, and the noise to her ears was unbearable, the shady figures only made her more thankful that she had thought to take the tiny pistol she had hidden from him.

She had been walking for quite some time when the sun began to come up, she quickened her pace and found the park where she had played as a child, the park that was right across from the orphanage that she had spent her days for he 13 years, until that day when she was taken to a home. Given a chance, and given a brother and sister, the pair were twins, two years younger than her. Today they would be seniors in high school, no doubt, they thought she was dead, how that must have hurt.

Maybe this whole thing was crazy, was it too late to turn back. Yes, it was, soon they would know she was gone and they would come after her, lock her up for misbehaving. Or perhaps another would find her first and kill her, put her out of her misery, stop this unending torture scene where she was forced to drink until she could drink no more. Was she crazy for wanting death when she could live forever, was this not what most wanted, to think that she had been one of those humans who had been afraid to die, afraid of her death. Really though, she had died, and the world had gone on, she was one tiny insignificant piece, one ant in a trillion. Now perhaps she could make a difference, but what she wanted and what she could do were two very different things.

That was the first chapter, sorry it is so short, I just really want to hear what you think. I hope you will forgive me for making up Seras family, I just really need this, it was weird I know, but it will be sort of humorous in the end. This is my first Hellsing fic, so be nice, don't slaughter me like Alucard would, be more like Seras. But please review I need your opinions on this idea. SO review and I will post more, oh and I am starting to think about an AU fic about AxS in high school, so tell me if that sounds cool, or not. I want it to go something like Seras was on vacation and met Alucard briefly. When he, Integra, and pip transfer to her school, trouble is an understatement. So?

Daughter of the Black


	2. Siren

Embrace Your True Nature

By Daughter of the Black

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize, if I did own Alucard, oh the things I would do. Heh heh.

A/N: Sorry this is so short; I was just anxious, R&R

Chapter Two: Siren

The day was dawning fast, and as the rays hit the small amount of skin that showed, it burned like hell itself. Shuddering, the woman rose and tried harder to cover her flesh, her head down she walked quickly, trying to avoid people. It would do no good for her to attract attention, but ironically dressed as she was it was rather difficult no to. Familiar streets and things slowly dragged the girl's attention away from her path and towards them, beckoning her, calling like the sirens of myth. It was tempting to take a sip of the familiarity, the peace it would grant. Something inside her choked on the thought, made her sick, this place was not her home, and it was nothing like it used to be.

There, there it was, gray and green, her old home, where she spent her days studying and being loved by her adoptive family. Anne and Don, the twins who always had each other, was that fair. She came first, they came later, but not by much, they were still in high school, while her adoptive parents worked at a company that made bulletproof vests. How ironic, she had once needed one of those, pathetic; she grimaced visibly at the thought. Those dark thoughts could not slip from her lips, real or imaginary. Passing through the gate, the woman hastily walked up the walk and knocked on the door. It was something she had been anticipating and fearing how was she to explain her absence, her appearance. It was a moment before she heard the bolt slide from the place, and the dull groan as the door was pulled open.

"Seras, is that you," her mother asked, hardly waiting for a response, merely wrapping her arms around her foster daughter. Seras gasped as the warm arms squeezed her and she felt such pain since she knew she could never stay here. It was almost noon, and Friday to boot, it meant little at first, but then the memory stirred, but despite her efforts, the meaning stayed buried.

"Where have you been? They said that you went missing, but the details were unavailable. Oh god, we thought you had been killed, I was so worried!"

"Mother," Seras stuttered, before she was pulled into the house.

It was exactly as she remembered it, except that it was silent, the pair sat at the kitchen table, looking anywhere but the other. Tea was soon placed in front of her, she stared at it, not really, wanting it, it would not quench her thirst, and she was parched. Something stirred in her mind, lust for the pure substance that was like pure ecstasy. No, that was wrong, it was wrong it was all wrong. The door opening stopped her train of thought, soft footsteps, then heavy ones, coming nearer and nearer. Seras jumped up and spun to face the door, gun in hand, she had pulled it quicker than the eye could see her trench coat now open in the front; she had her pistol aimed at the heart. An instinct that was only heightened in this dangerous territory. Screams erupted from the room making the sensitive vampire gasp and shudder, even through that she did not drop her hand. That was until she saw and recognized her targets.

Hello, alrighty, that was a short one forgive me, make sure to review, and thanks to all those who already have. I find your support endearing (panting, blood stained lips, resisting urge to laugh manically), if I used that word, which I don't. Anyhow, in the next chappie, we meet the two siblings and her father. And they have steak for dinner, any guesses on how she likes it? Ha Ha, plus we find out just what clothing she packed. Not to mention an appearance of a boyfriend, is it Seras' or is it Anne's. So Review if you want more than a teaser. This is the work of an evil plot bunny that may or may not have possessed me; I am not at liberty to say.

Daughter of the Black


	3. Memories Forgotten

Embrace Your True Nature

By Daughter of the Black

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize, if I did own Alucard, oh the things I would do. Heh heh. Probably wouldn't see us ever again. Oooh, evil good thoughts, bad evil, fun fun!

A/N: Sorry this is so short; I was just anxious, R&R

Chapter Three: Memories Forgotten

Seras saw through her hardened eyes the family that she had once thought were the only thing she would ever have. Her sister Anne, and her brother Don, they stood eyes wide staring at the sister they had thought they lost. Behind them a laughing voice was joking, "Come on Anne, thought you promised me cookies. See a ghost or something?"

Shakily she lowered the gun and tucked it back into the holster starting slightly at the voice, which stirred many memories that her Master had driven out with just a glance. "Michael…is that you?" her voice faltered, unsure what the answer was that she wanted. The wave of dizziness that overcame her when her boyfriend walked into the room made her choke on what little air she breathed for the benefit of the pitiful humans.

When she finally regained control of her body she lifted the small suitcase and opened it, taking the high-powered gun she had asked Walter to make her, she snapped it together, making sure everything was ready should visitors come. She could sense something was not right about Michael he had the smell of death and blood all over him, "What are you, and stay away from my family!" she leveled her gun at his temple and when the garage door opened she whipped her head around. Seeing her father staring unbelievingly at his favorite childe he had thought he had lost. Dropping the hand, she had used to hold the gun she felt cold tears and hatred seep from her eyes. She raised a shaky hand to her forehead and felt the sweat that had dripped down. She was in withdrawal; it would be soon that she would pass out from the lack of blood. The noises from all around her began to pound in her sensitive ears; the air rushing from her lips and then it was all gone, forgotten when her father hugged her tighter than anything before. He pulled back smoothing her hair and wiping tears from her eyes.

She had forgotten just how warm and soft flesh could be, Alucard always wore gloves and Walter was too much like her father and too business like. No one but Pip had ever dared touch her, and even then, she knew and was disgusted by what controlled his actions, she was not something to be played with. A weak gasp broke from her throat and a familiar voice invaded her thoughts, 'Police Girl, are you that much of a fool. To go out in daylight, with no one with you. To find your coffin empty, to know that you didn't keep the blood down! Stay where you are, I'm coming to get you. I am most displeased with you!' "Sorry Master, I truly am!" Her pained voice made all in the small kitchen freeze and stare at the girl who had sunk to her knees, clutching her head. The tears hissed as they hit the linoleum floor, reminding the vampire of one more memory.

How fun, sorry it was short, and took so long, major writers block and I lost track of time while I was…never mind that is between me and Alucard. And I bought the Hellsing Sweatshirt, so pretty. Got it from Hot Topic just for those who like that thought. Pretty gun too. I will be okay, okay maybe not. Anyhow, I hope that maybe I will try to get the next chapter to be longer and have some Michael bashing done by Alucard. Maybe some death and slaughter. You know, just the usual mayhem. Remember, if you don't review, I will sic my evil pet monkeys on you, they like brains grins evilly.

Daughter of the Black


	4. Kindness and Punishment

Embrace Your True Nature

By Daughter of the Black

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize, if I did own Alucard, oh the things I would do. It might include chains, a coffin, and no, I am not a necrophiliac, well, at least not most of the time. HeHe.

A/N: I finally got back into the writing mood, this is the bridge for the ending of the story, which might be in like a few chapters. I like fluff, what can I say, R&R

Chapter Four: Kindness and Punishment

Seras kneeled on the floor of the kitchen, her eyes glittering with tears, she staggered to her feet and swiftly leveled her gun once more at her boyfriend. She was shaking, she hadn't kept blood down for nearly eight days, Walter had been too busy to watch her all the time. Anne watched her 'sister' with horror, she backed up into the door.

Michael frowned, "What's wrong with you, what happened to you!"

Seras struggled to control her bloodlust, "What are you!"

Don took a step forward, reaching a hand out to touch the young vampire, "Seras, are you okay?"

She gave a soft growl, "Don't touch me!"

Her father put a hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her, "Darling, where have you been, I thought I lost you."

Michael stepped forward, his scent invading her nostrils, "Victoria, you've been alive, this whole time, and you didn't contact me. I love you, and this is how you repay me!"

His angered remarks were forgotten as he rushed her and began shaking her violently, she was getting too weak to even defend herself. In the background she could barely hear Anne screaming for them to stop. The door burst inward, a maniacal laugh brought everything to a crashing halt.

"Police Girl! You see what happens when you misbehave?"

That voice, it made her look up, shock evident in her golden eyes, "M-Master?"

Michael had had enough of these freaks, he turned on the tall dark man, "Who the hell are you!"

His laughter increased, "I am…the devil!"

The interrogator's eye twitched, "Yeah, well I'm her boyfriend, so I think you had better leave before something happens."

Alucard smirked and snorted, "What, you think that switchblade in your pocket is going to do you a lot of good. Integral is going to be very angry when we get back, I thought you had learned, perhaps another lesson is in order."

Seras quivered on the floor all she could do was whimper. Michael tried to punch her master and he was unceremoniously thrown to the floor, Don stepped forward as if to shield his sister, "You can't take her away, she's my sister!"

Alucard laughed dismissively, "Police Girl, I never knew you had such loyal family members. But it doesn't change anything, Seras."

Seras squeezed her eyes shut, "Y-yes."

"Oh, don't be so glum," Alucard smiled showing too many teeth, "We are at war, and Walter is bound to invent some wonderful weapons. Your punishment however, oh yes, that shall be interesting."

He said no more, but scooped the helpless vampire into his arms and walked out of the house. He stepped easily into a waiting car, nestling the weakened woman into his arms. He looked sadly down on her, pushed her suitcase over to the next seat, and watched as she moved in and out of consciousness.

888888888

Walter looked in the rearview mirror, in all his years with the Hellsing family, he had never seen Alucard take to any creature quite like this one. He smiled his own secret little smile that said he knew more than he was saying, as well as hinted at darkness. He drove expertly, checking to see if they were being tailed every so often. At last he pulled into a dark garage, he turned around to nod to the master vampire who looked almost docile while holding a limp blonde. Said vampire swept majestically from the car and garage, no doubt headed to the dungeon and his domain.

888888888

Alucard gently placed the body in his coffin, he pulled a chair up next to it, he watched, waiting for some sign of life, or unlife. It might have been minutes, or hours, but at long last a gentle moaning came form the nosferatu king's resting place. There, inside, the abstaining vampire writhed in her near awakened state. With a gasp she sat straight up, she nearly screamed with shock as she saw the figure hovering over her.

"Master, what are you doing in my room?" Seras asked.

Alucard suppressed his laughter, "Police Girl, this is my room, so I can be in here."

She looked up innocently at her master, "I don't understand, why aren't I in my room?"

Full-throated laughter met her question, she looked a little chagrined at this response, he sobered after a moment and looked at her with mock seriousness, it was not as if she could tell the difference, "Your punishment."

Her eyes fell, hiding her growing confusion, his cryptic answers only fueling it, "Oh."

"From now on, you are not to leave my sight, understand. That means you are to sleep in my room," all the delicious possibilities passed through the elder vampires mind as he listened intently to her nervous noises as she began to realize the implications of such a punishment.

Seras tried desperately to mask her alarm; she stepped delicately out of the coffin and stood up, "I'm going to take a shower."

She marched out of the room without a clue as to what she had just done; she missed the laughter as she nearly jogged down the hall towards her room. She was just so desperate to be alone, so that she could begin to process what had happened. She turned the water on and locked the bathroom door, she began to strip, the need to remove the day from her skin increasing with each passing moment. She turned to get a towel and her eyes widened in horror at the scene before her.

She stood naked while _he_ leaned easily against the still locked door, she silently cursed his powers to phase through walls. Her fury at his presence took a jump, "What are you doing in here," she hissed at her elder.

Alucard composed his face in a look of innocence while a third eye took in the supple figure of the virgin before him, "What do you mean Seras?"

She growled with anger at his faked ignorance, "What are you doing in _my _bathroom!"

"I believe that should have been obvious, you are to always be in my sight. You shouldn't be angry at me, if anything, you should be angered with yourself, if you hadn't been being so stupid, you wouldn't be in this situation."

Seras so no way to argue without getting even more punishments, besides, she wasn't exactly feeling her full confidence as she was the one standing naked before _him_. Sighing she stepped into the shower and gave a little yelp, she tried to ignore him as she sang loudly in her head. She washed as quickly as she could and snaked a hand out to grab her towel.

The only problem with that was, some mischievous person had removed all the towels and was presently sitting on them.

8888888888888888

TBC…

Hope that was longer for you all, I want to thank everyone for their reviews and encouragement. As well as sticking with me even though I got a bad case of writers block, I solved it this morning by watching Hellsing, and reading a few of the earlier manga. By the end of this fic, we will solve the mystery of not so normal Michael, and have some more fluffy scenes with our two favorite Vamps. Please read and review!

Daughter of the Black


	5. The Magic Word

Embrace Your True Nature

By Daughter of the Black

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize, if I did own Alucard, oh the things I would do. It might include chains, a coffin, and no, I am not a necrophiliac, well, at least not most of the time. I blame my friends for making me the blood puppy of our coven…it isn't my fault my blood tastes so good, so it's there fault I am like this. Hmph!

A/N: More fluff. I like fluff, what can I say. Next we will enjoy Integral's office, and the link to the big fight etc. R&R, all things are welcome, especially fluff ideas. Fluff! Temporary insanity!

888888888888888888888888

NOW, IMPORTANT…THANKS TO MY LOYAL REVIEWERS, AND SOME ANSWERED QUESTIONS…

WILL WE SEE MORE OF SERAS FAMILY?

YES, THOUGH THEY AREN'T THE CRUX OF THE STORY LIKE I FIRS THOUGHT, THEY ARE IMPORTANT. SERAS WILL GET MORE OF A 'REUNION' AND THEN MORE BLOODY BATTLES.

WHY ARE THE CHAPTERS SO SHORT?

THIS IS MOSTLY A FLUFF STORY WITH A MINOR PLOT FOR GUN VIOLENCE. HEHE. I WAS CONSIDERING JUST DOING THE FIRST TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS AND THEN END IT, BUT IT EVOLVED. SOMETIMES I REALLY GET INTO THE STORY, AND OTHERS, I KNOW WHAT I WANT TO WRITE, AND I DO, BUT ONCE I HAVE WHAT I WANT, I GET TIRED OF WRITING. I NEED A NEW MUSE…ANY OFFERS?

THANKS TO…

Youko's Befuddled Fox

Demmie

Policegirl

SacredYoukai

Escape5

Lord Makura

Zaneta

LEMONedhide

Kurai

Alucard's Vampiress

Irishfighter

&

lilly bopper

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

88888888888888888888

Chapter Five: The Magic Word

(P.S. Guess what the answer is to the question, What is the Magic Word? Chocolate dipped Alucard and Seras for those who do)

Seras growled and leaned against the shower wall, there was no way she was letting _him_ win this. But what to do to distract him…Seras grinned, "Ma-Master, I think I hear Pip calling, do you suppose you could get rid of him. He has a nasty habit of bursting into the bathroom while I am…well, in a state of undress."

She heard her Master laughing, "My dear Police Girl, I have no intentions of making you disobey me by my leaving the room. No, I fear that you will just have to hurry and get out of the shower."

Growling silently, Seras cursed everyone who had let the madman loose, "Master!"

Sinking down, the young vampire gritted her teeth and tore the shower curtain open. She stepped from the tub and ignored the eyes that were riveted on her, watching the rivulets of water trail down her body and pool around her feet. Gulping nervously, Seras reached her hand out towards her master, "May I please have a towel."

Alucard's smirk widened until Seras was sure that the rest of him would disappear, shuddering at the thought she turned her attention back to the man in red, "What's the magic word?"

Folding her arms protectively over her chest, the vampire gave a muffled scream and then shook her head, "_Please_ Master."

Chuckling to himself, Alucard rose and unfurled a towel, stepping into _his_ Police Girl's personal space. He watched in all amusement as her bare flesh puckered as his coat brushed ever so lightly against it. Her eyes betrayed her fear and something else that the elder vampire just couldn't put his finger on. Gripping the white towel with both hands, he made sure Seras was in the circle of his arms, and then he wrapped her in the towel, pulling her closer than need be to his own body.

Seras clutched the towel to herself like a lifeline, trying desperately to ignore the closeness between her body and her Masters. She swallowed futilely; she froze, wondering if she stood absolutely still, he would leave. She watched his eyes for any emotion, frustration and amusement the most recognizable, but then it could be madness.

After what seemed like a lifetime, something happened, the door burst inward, and the two vampires glared at the interruption. Pip, the French Froggie. He fell to his knees, always with the dramatics, "I beg your forgivnez, but ze Lady Hellzsing requestz your presence. Zeras, perhapz you could graze me vith a kizz from your lovely lipz."

Alucard growled at the pest and bent forward and flicked him on the nose, the intruder looked properly chastised with blood running down his face, and tears leaking from his eyes. The master vampire watched in triumph as the mercenary crawled away. He turned back to his unruly child, only to find her curled up on the floor, clutching her sides in silent laughter.

Alucard's eyes opened farther as the girl rolled to and fro, the towel slipping just a little with each motion…right now, right now, _his_ Master could go to hell, cause there was no way in hell he was leaving this bathroom.

888888888888888

I think this will end up being like 8 to 9 chapters. I do like Pip (I tried to write his accent…it is probably bad, tips?), but he just gets the brunt of the Alucard Assault Committee cause he likes Seras, or wants to get in her pants…I'll let you decide. Next comes the vamps orders, and maybe some gunplay…we will see her family again. Not much else to say, I am done with school, so more writing. Read and review, ask questions.

Daughter of the black


	6. Eep!

Embrace Your True Nature

By Daughter of the Black

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize, if I did own Alucard, oh the things I would do. It might include chains, a coffin, and no, I am not a necrophiliac, well, at least not most of the time. HeHe.

A/N: This is short, I'm really depressed tonight, my dog died today, and I don't want to write anything else, so here goes. Enjoy!

Chapter Six: Eep!

Alucard was growling, not unlike the dog he sometimes was, his Master had dragged him away from a nubile, wet, Seras, to do work! She had ordered them, in her no-nonsense way, to go to Seras' former home. It seemed that one of the teams had been tracking a male subject for some time. He had been to that house several times. He had also frequented an abandoned warehouse three blocks away.

Alucard turned his head ever so slightly to the left and was met with a glare more dangerous than sunlight, he 'eeped', and went back to staring out the window of the car. Seras was very upset with him, he had thought he had gotten off scott-free when she had laughed at Froggy, but as soon as he had offered to help her get dressed, he had been met with another cold front.

The car screeched to a halt, and both vampires got out, the sun was down, and the moon was hanging high above their heads. The fullness made the borrowed blood in Seras' veins sing. She stared up, the beauty washing away all her fears and doubts; it was the first full moon she had been outside since the night she was turned.

She could feel his presence just behind her; he was doing the same as she was, soaking in the beauty. Seras shook off the thrall and mounted the steps to her old home for the second time in 24 hours. She knocked softly on the door, confident she would be heard. It was a moment before her father swung the door open and saw her, and her master.

She watched him swallow, "Seras. Where did you go?"

"Dad. May we come in?"

He hesitated for a moment before stepping aside to allow both inside, he led them to the living room, "I'll get your mother."

He left the room, Seras stood by the window, Alucard just behind her, all was quiet outside, almost too quiet, but maybe she was getting paranoid.

Her mother's cheerful voice invaded her mind, "Seras, sweetie, come here, why did you leave earlier? Oh hello?" She added as an afterthought when she saw Alucard.

Alucard was enjoying this way too much, _Go on Police Girl, tell them what I made you. Ask them about the precious boy._

Seras glared at her Master before turning to her, now seated, parents, "Mum, Dad, I need you to tell me everything about Michael that you've learned. Anything strange or, out of the ordinary at all, that you can recall would help."

Her mother half frowned, half smiled, "Michael is just so sweet, he's tastes have changed so much since you went missing. He loves rare steak. He likes some of those heavy rock bands you listened to. Oh, and he got a job at a nightclub down town, he says some of the patrons are pretty weird."

Seras gulped, "What club?"

Her mother paused to think, "Suculus…no, Succui, oh, I just can't think of it. Sorry dear."

Alucard started laughing, "Succubae."

Her father nodded, "That's it, strange name for a club, don't you think Ser?"

Seras gulped and tried to smile, "Mhmm."

"Why do you need to know about Michael?" her mum asked.

Seras bit her tongue to keep from blurting out the truth, luckily, Alucard thought it best to step in, for once, "We've been tracking _him_ for some time, we believe him to be armed and dangerous," he said the words with something unmistakably like contempt.

Seras was quick to agree, "Oh, yes, M-my partner and I have been working on this for a while. Though I had no idea it was Michael, when we recognized him as a threat."

Alucard chuckled, _Oh, Seras, my Draculina, you make me laugh. Don't tell me you don't want to take his head off? Bathe in his blood, dig into his flesh?_

Seras was about to retort when the front door burst open to behold a battered Don, he was bleeding, but not permanently hurt. Her father and mother rushed over to help him, both asking questions rapidly.

Don managed to choke out a few words, "He has Anne! I couldn't stop him, he was too strong, and I had to run, they were going to kill me!"

Seras let out a breath, "Michael."

Alucard frowned, "We need to get back, and my Master will want a report. Police Girl, hurry up."

Seras wanted to stay, but she knew that she had to save Anne, and to do that, she would need Hellsing, so she went, following her Master silently.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

TBC

I know that was short, but I was in the mood to write, only two more chapters to go! EEE! Please Review, I love to know what you all think. It takes like 40 seconds to push the button and write something…so do it. Or I'll sic Alucard on you! Mwahahaha!


	7. Becoming

Embrace Your True Nature

By Daughter of the Black

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize, if I did own Alucard, oh the things I would do. It might include chains, a coffin, and no, I am not a necrophiliac, well, at least not most of the time. HeHe.

A/N: This is NOT THE LAST CHAPTER this is the last plot chapter…the next chapter is fluff dedicated to my lovely readers. Hopefully it won't take long…oh well…enjoy this for now.

88888888888888888888

Chapter Seven: Becoming

Sears armed herself silently. In fact all the mercenaries were quiet. It seemed like something had fallen over Hellsing, the impending doom of facing something unlike anything they had before. The intelligence indicated that Michael, the name was bitter on her tongue, was not a true vampire, not a ghoul, and not a manufactured, or chipped vampire.

Almost as soon as they had reached Integra's office she was ordering them back out into the night. The surveillance team had reported screams coming from a warehouse. The commander of Hellsing was in a fury, eyes gleaming in anger, and fists clenched in a will of control. She was frank, telling them they were to destroy this creature…no exceptions…total annihilation was expected…no substitutions accepted.

Here she was, checking guns and blades, her harkonnen already stashed in the armored trucks. Her Master had told her in no uncertain terms that she was to be at his side during this fight, as his equal…his.

Pip tapped her shoulder and gave her that idiotic grin that he always seemed to have plastered on his face, "Zo, Zeras, I have often zought zat battlz bring people togezer…I zink that we could come togezer."

The young vampire's nose scrunched up at the offer, "It's your death."

Taking this as a yes, the Frenchman leaned against the row of lockers, "But what a way to go."

Slamming one of the lockers closed she stalked out of the room. With each step her mind grew less foggy, the realization of what she was about to do swiftly taking hold.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The steady tromp of boots as soldiers readied themselves to face the evil they helped keep hidden. Seras smoothed her uniform down, breaking through the ranks of the men she normally fought beside. She went to stand next to Alucard-her master-as he stood next to Walter.

The grin that curled his lips upward and easily reached his eyes was filled with the bloodlust…the love of carnage. Her stomach rolled a little, but unlike normally, she easily pushed the nausea down and threw her shoulders back, the power rolling over her skin in waves.

Alucard took the first step towards the doors, Seras quickly followed, two soldiers already closer got ready to open the doors and admit the vampires. The doors swung open, slowly, light form black bulbs held the warehouse in darkness.

Seras moved through the doors, her master hanging back, she knew he wanted her to have this honor. There were no humans…other than the crumpled figure on the raised platform. Behind the injured human was the creature, Michael.

It wasn't just those two. The main floor was filled by ghouls and manufactured vampires. She could hear the laughter from behind her, she relaxed and lighting fast had her hand gun out and was leaving a trail of carcasses as she moved towards Anne and Michael.

So intent on her targets she didn't notice the backups filing in and taking care of the hostiles she couldn't be bothered to. When she reached the platform she jumped up on it and stared blankly at her former boyfriend.

He grinned a bit manically and raised a sawed off shotgun to point at her, "You think you can stop me? I am a god! More powerful than anyone, I bathe in the blood of the weak, I cull those not fit to live. Now, I must do my duty…and kill you!"

Seras didn't even blink. She kicked her leg out and knocked the weapon from his hands, "You're not a god. You're nothing anymore, just a sack of meat. You aren't anything. Now, it's my job to dispatch you…I wish it were different, but you became their puppet."

He was stunned at her strength, a hand brought a handgun to point at her and he fire off several rounds, each hitting home in her chest. Blood slowly dripped out, she didn't blink. She had been hurt worse a few bullet wounds were nothing to a blessed sword in her throat.

Every piece of training she had had told her to aim for the head, but her hand wavered and a full magazine went into his heart, and at long last his cries of pain penetrated her world. Her arm rising slowly she pressed the muzzle of the gun to his forehead and gave the creature a cold smile before he was no more.

She didn't notice the quite that fell as the last of the midians were subdued and Alucard came to stand next to her, to appreciate her handiwork.

What happened after that is anyone's guess, Seras couldn't remember how she had gotten home…yes, Hellsing manor was home…Alucard was home (not that she would ever admit it to him).

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When the autopsy report on Michael's remains was handed over to Lady Hellsing, it became apparent that the standard chip had been modified. A prototype for a daywalker…something straight from myth, something impossible had been made from the former human. Using a human seemed to be the only way to make a vampire that was immune to sunlight. Whatever way you cut it, Michael was a cheap imitation of power and death. Integra sat back in her chair to watch the sunrise, night was nice, and she was glad for Alucard's friendship, but nothing could touch daylight…it was so pure…untouched by the darkness that seemed to close in on her every day.

Meanwhile in a darker area of Hellsing Headquarters…

Two vampires lay in the dark coffin.

"Master? Can my punishment be done?"

The other vampire laughed, "Hardly, I'm just starting to have fun."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Only one chapter left to go…I decided to do a chapter that would resemble the extras in the manga…mostly fluffy comedy that I've been itching to write. Hope you all enjoyed this and sorry for the wait. Oh, and reviews help me write…I feed them to my little plot vampire bunny and he gives me odd ideas that turn into stories…err…he used to be just a bunny, but I took him for a walk and he got off his leash and when he came back he kept trying to suck my blood…


	8. How To Kill A Frog

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize, if I did own Alucard, oh the things I would do. It might include chains, a coffin, and no, I am not a necrophiliac, well, at least not most of the time. HeHe.

A/N: This is the crack chapter. I know it took years to write, but I finally did it. Honestly, I never thought having Alucard torture Pip would be such hard work.

.

.

* * *

Alucard dangled half-way through the ceiling of the dining hall. His hat was safely back in his dungeon so it wouldn't give him away. His coat, hair, shadows, and weapons dangled down around him as he hung upside down. It wasn't exactly a feat to be amazed at. Phasing through floors was so simple even Pip could do it. Well if he weren't such a dunce.

Speaking of which, Alucard's smile widened to an impossible length. His blade sharp teeth glistened with saliva, the vampire's stomach clenched. He was hungry. And while he wasn't going to be allowed to eat his current prey, he could dream, oh could he dream.

Dinner was in full swing, and Alucard had been waiting for hours for the coming moments.

Pip, the literal prick in his boot, alright it wasn't just Pip. It was his Master too. If Integra would just loosen up for a minute and let Alucard off the goddamned leash, Alucard could snap Pip's neck and be back on 'good' behavior before anyone could say anything.

It wasn't that Alucard hated the mercenary. No, he liked the bloodthirstiness of the man. It was his intentions towards his Police-Girl. And that was one thing that no man, vampire, or woman did if they wanted to remain as they were.

Down at the dinner table, Pip was trading stories with his team, the Lucky Geese, as they ate. Picking up the salt shaker he chuckled before tipping the shaker over his favorite food, steak with mashed potatoes on top. Sadly for the Frenchman, Alucard was evil, and a bit of a braniac.

Okay, what Alucard pulled did not exactly have a prerequisite of mensa or an IQ above 115. Which meant that Alucard was a force to be reckoned with.

"Ahhhh," Pip screamed as his dinner was covered by a mound of salt. "No! Who iz de fiend who did zis?"

Alucard, being the honest, kind, vampire that he was, finished phasing through the ceiling, dropped down and landed atop the annoyance's head.

Pip's spine compressed a few inches with the added weight of Alucard, his precious gun, and all the other knick-knacks he had stashed away in his pockets, you know, hand grenades, knives, a few sticks of dynamite, the usual.

"Oh, who unscrewed the lid of the salt shaker," Alucard asked innocently. "Why that was me. I was trying to decide the most interesting way to kill a Frog, salt seemed like the ticket."

Pip's look of horror nearly satiated Alucard's blood lust, the keyword in that sentence _nearly_.

* * *

"Hm-hm-hm-hm," Alucard hummed happily as he worked in the darkened hallway corridor.

Now it wasn't unusual for Alucard to hum, but he usually hummed something sinister, something that ended with gunfire and screaming, always gunfire and screaming. It really was music to the vampire's ears.

No, Alucard's form floated 18 inches off the ground as he hummed the crescendo of _Ode to Joy_.

The men who were headed down to the barracks froze on the stairs before retreating to a place where one of the elite members of Hellsing was. That meant that Walter, Integra, and even Seras had a whole cadre of ducklings following them around. Seras was amused, Walter was tolerant…Interga needed more bullets.

* * *

Alucard ceased humming as he plucked one of the tightly stretched wires, it vibrated clearly the sound sharp and high.

"Excellent," Alucard breathed heavily as his eyes glittered darkly.

* * *

Pip yawned, after having his dinner ruined the night before, a terrifying nightmare about his hair being dyed pink, and waking up late only to find the only thing left for breakfast was a questionable burrito smothered in ketchup with a bite taken out of it, he'd needed a nap.

Stretching, Pip swore that his day would start going right. So with that determination, he determinedly took a step forward with his right foot and another and landed flat on his precious face. Of course as soon as he sighed and rebuilt his resolve, the Frenchman opened his eyes and wished he hadn't. A large, sharp, shiny, bear trap was only a hairsbreadth from his nose.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

The Scream Heard 'round Hellsing Manor was the talk of the soldiers, the staff, and Sir Integra herself.

She was less than amused with the mercenary. His scream had actually punctuated her office, and woken her from a pleasant day-dream where monsters and the things that lived in the dark were nothing but fiction. She loved those dreams, because usually it meant she got to tan on a beach or flirt with a cute guy. But in reality, she had to deal with pesky vampires, and mercenaries.

Integra sniffed delicately and reloaded her pistol. It hadn't been safe today to walk around without something to deter followers. Stepping from her sanctum, the tall blonde woman headed towards the barrack to distribute a little bit of a reminder.

The thump of her loafers on the marble floor was interrupted when she put her foot down on something that wasn't marble. Adjusting her glasses, Integra leaned forward and found something that would cause her eye to twitch for a long time to come.

Magazines…of blonde women, busty, naked, blonde women, with guns, and cigarettes, and blonde women! And it wasn't just one or two magazines, it was a whole trail of them, there must have been dozens.

Straightening, Integra's hand tightened on her pistol and she stalked forward, following the magazine route in order to find the perpetrator.

It didn't take long to find the pervert—err—perpetrator. He was passed out with blood leaking down his nose huddled in a corner, a pile of magazines surronigng him..

Pip blinked slowly as he came back to consciousness, "Zir 'ellzing! 'ow can Pip 'elp you?"

Pip didn't have time to scream before the torture started, and all he could do was take it and wonder how he'd gotten into the situation, the last thing he remembered was tripping and then wetting himself.

Integra chuckled darkly as she walked away from her victim, he'd certainly give pistol whipped a new reputation.

* * *

"Master," Seras giggled as she watched Pip be utterly destroyed.

Walter had taken the liberty of making a profuse number of copies of the mercenary being beat, tortured, and terrified. The butler had also taken the liberty of giving Seras the first copy.

"Police Girl," Alucard sighed as he dropped into the room. "I'm bored."

Seras' eyes narrowed as they lit up, "Master! How could you do that to poor Pip?"

Alucard winced at the sharpness in his draculina's voice, "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do," Seras growled as she rose to her feet and pointed at the TV where the tape was still rolling. "You nearly killed him!"

"Did not," Alucard was beginning to get frustrated.

Torturing the little frog-man was supposed to get him laid, not laid out and given a sound tongue-lashing—which under different circumstances he wouldn't mind at all.

Seras stifled the giggle in the back of her throat, "Honestly, Master!"

Alucard's patience was at an end. His shadows stretched and writhed as he advanced on the tiny blonde girl.

"Seras," he purred menacingly before tossing her over his shoulder, hands and shadows roaming her body without shame.

Seras only let out a startled squeak before paling and closing her eyes. It did serve her right for teasing her Master.

Alucard licked his lips happily and skipped off down to his room, enjoying the tiny squeaks and moans from his highly jostled bundle.

.

_Finite_

_._

* * *

I wouldn't mind a review or two, please? Hope you enjoyed this fic

Cheers!


End file.
